The Immortals
by seehunnybees
Summary: Team Natsu search for the fountain of youth to give Lucy a second chance at life.
1. On The Road

_Title: The Immortals_

_Pairing: NaLu_

_AU: Immortal AU_

_Summary: Lucy and Co. search for the fountain of youth to give Lucy a second chance at life._

_Rating: M;_

_None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

_**A/N:**_

_**Originally this was a Hanahaki AU and then I decided to do something funner with less angst. A little less anyway. So here is an immortal AU that I thought had potential This is a total of 9 chapters with weekly updates which includes the bonus prompts**_

_**Part I: On The Road**_

The carriage shook on every bump causing nothing but a queasy stomach for Natsu. Luckily, he had his head nestled into the soft thighs of his reliable partner. Another bump. He nearly hurled. It was lucky he hadn't up to that point since Erza was the driver and Jellal was in the passenger seat trying to keep them all alive. He was succeeding so far.

"Luuuuce." he reached up to tug her arm but his hand fell to his side as another wave of nausea crashed through him.

"What is it, Natsu?" her fingers delicately massaged his scalp, comforting him deeply. What he wouldn't give for this to continue forever. Another bump.

"Make her stop." he whispered, causing a light chuckle from the blonde.

"Erza, how much longer until we're there?" she questioned, hoping to lighten the mood and give Natsu some hope.

"Two hours." so much for that idea.

Natsu made a defeated noise and Wendy echoed him. The both of them had some serious transportation issues. The two should've flown with Happy and Charle. Then again, it might've been too long for the exceeds to go without stopping for breaks. As she thought, the carriage was best. Still, it was surprising to her that Natsu even took the carriage as an option.

Absentmindedly, she began to stroke tufts of pink again. They were surprisingly soft even though they spiked naturally. She should have expected it honestly. He wasn't the type to use gel, she'd laugh if he did, and he certainly wasn't the type to care about appearance.

She'd be willing to bet that he used 3-in-1 shower gel.

"Luce," he groaned, nuzzling into her thighs. She chuckled softly, digging slender fingers into his hair to massage his scalp. He sighed softly as he relaxed into her touch.

"You're the best." he mumbled before a soft snoring started.

He slept the rest of the drive with drool dripping onto her thighs. Yes, she thought, this was the life.

It was more than two hours before the carriage squeaked to a stop and it's passengers exited. Natsu hung from her shoulder nearly upchucking right as they stepped foot on solid ground. It was barely 30 seconds before his and Wendy's recovery.

Soon, he was skipping and hopping down the street leaving her in the dust.

"So, next step?" Lucy asked.

The journey had barely begun and she was already tired. Surrounded by immortal creatures could really do that to you. Here they were though, standing by a mere mortal, so that she could somehow gain immortality. So, she could be like them. So, they could all be together without an end to their story.

Without an end to hers.

"Next step is food. Your stomach has been gurgling for hours now." Erza was a gorgeous woman who also had the blood of dragons running in her veins. There was a story Lucy had heard where Erza's mother was the Queen of Dragons. How old was Erza? Lucy had never asked.

"You look like yer about to pass out." Gray said from her right. He was right too, now that she was thinking about it. They were both on point, she was famished.

She followed Gray and Erza as they chatted and pointed in different directions all the while keeping Wendy and Natsu from wandering too far.

Gray was a halfie. He hadn't told her much about it except that he was half snow demon and something about that being why he and Natsu couldn't get along.

Meanwhile, Natsu was a full demon with powers capable of turning the world upside down. Just not while in transportation.

Wendy was just small and precious to Lucy. She was the child of a dragon and could control the air all around them.

They were all such powerful beings and yet she could only call upon the stars for their aid. She could call the beings of the zodiac for their help in a battle but it wasn't until Natsu had left her that she had finally gotten stronger. Still, even then, the zodiac were immortal beings unaffected by time. Everyone around her would be alive for much longer than her. That's why they were on this journey.

They were out searching for the Fountain of Youth. All myths had a speck of truth in them after all.


	2. Stranger

_Title: The Immortals_

_Pairing: NaLu_

_AU: Immortal AU_

_Summary: Team Natsu searches for the fountain of youth to give Lucy a second chance at life._

_Rating: M;_

_None of these characters are owned by me, they are all owned by the wonderful Hiro Mashima!_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello my darlings so here is part II of nalu week for the immortal AU**_

_**So this is late because of a few reasons**_

_**First up is i stopped taking one of my meds and ended up slipping into withdrawals which included extreme anxiety, sleeping 13 hour days and being incredibly sick to my stomach for an entire week**_

_**Another is a project for college i barely completed lol**_

_**Anyways im taking the med at half dose and im back to normal which means that we'll have those weekly updates i promised**_

_**Part II: Stranger**_

"A cafe?" Lucy questioned. She was curious about this mysterious food shop Erza was all but dragging her to. They were taking a leisurely pace, only because Lucy requested they slow down, and soon the shop came into view. She smiled softly at the little shop. It was quaint and even appeared to be attached to a small home.

It was a large two-story. Brown with tan trimmings and a cute little lamp post outside like you would find in Crocus. She nearly clapped in excitement, however, her body felt weakened and she felt more than a little famished. She NEEDED to eat. She couldn't just go for hours at a time like she used to.

Natsu's arms wrapped around her shoulders and tugged her against him. He whispered an apology into her ear causing a tingle to run down her spine.

"It's okay." she lightly tapped his arm and attempted to walk in to the shop with a young demon attached to her back. He let her go just as they reached the counter.

"Welcome to the Bean Stalk!" it was a chipper, elderly man who spoke from behind the counter.

Lucy smiled and nodded to him as her eyes scanned the menu before deciding on a simple, but hearty, chicken noodle soup.

"You need to eat something with more substance, Lucy." It was Erza's stern voice that caused Lucy to tense up. To be honest, the blonde wasn't _feeling _like something heavy. Truthfully, she wasn't even that hungry.

"This will be fine." she insisted. Erza seemed hesitant but there wasn't really a way to force the blonde. At least she was eating.

"Hello," she glanced to his name tag, "Jack. May I get the Chicken Noodle Soup, and a…"

Lucy hadn't taken the time to think on a drink. She internally screamed as she turned to the expectant Erza.

"May I recommend a ginger tea?" it was the barista who broke her train of panic.

"You may." she responded.

"It's full of antioxidants which is great for illness." he winked.

She felt as though she may have paled a few shades.

"Thank you, but I'm not sick. I just like soup."

"Of course." he didn't falter as she corrected him. All he gave was a knowing smile.

"That's 700 jewels." it was easy to hand over that amount of cash with her book taking off, but she still felt a little guilty from her days of living job to job.

The other girls followed her order and soon they sat in a booth with a set of soups. Tomato for Wendy, Potato for Erza, and Chicken for Lucy. Natsu had disappeared along with Gray but it didn't take her long to spot the BBQ shop across the street. Ah, meat. She shook her head.

"So, this is the shop with knowledge on eternal life?" it seemed like a stupid question since Erza and Wendy had clearly done their research.

"We wanted to question Jack but he seemed so busy." Wendy's cheeks reddened at the idea of bothering someone who was just doing their job. It was Erza who decided to do the questioning.

Lucy couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on the redhead as she conversed with the man who might be her saviour. All she wanted was to live forever with her guild and have an everlasting adventure. Among other reasons, this was her one wish in life. If there was a genie in a bottle she'd kill for it.

The redhead sauntered back over to the table with a look of pride on her expression and a map in her hand.

Where the map came from Lucy would like to know.

"We have a clue. So," Erza splayed the map on the table, "Mikage Forest is said to hold a special crystal with the properties of immortality. It's not exactly the Fountain of Youth, but I think we can overlook that."

Mikage Forest? Lucy shivered. That forest had once housed Avatar before their unfortunate disbanding at the hands of Fairy Tail. Should they even step foot in that forest? She supposed there was no choice.

"He gave you a map," Wendy chimed in as she finished the final drops of her soup.

"He did. He also mentioned that this could become a dangerous venture. Though, I'm sure both of you caught on." of course they'd caught on.

"Mikage Forest… It's been a while since we've been there." Wendy finished the last drop of her soup before nodding as though she'd been judging it's taste. Now, Wendy hadn't been to the forest since she was taking care of Juvia at the time but she'd heard the stories.

Lucy finished her own soup, barely, and breathed a sigh of relief. They were a step closer now. A pain resounded in her chest but she opted to ignore it. Wendy's minor healing ability would stop working if it was overused after all.

"Lucy?" the young girl touched her hand with a worried expression.

"I'm fine." she responded quickly and cursed herself. Maybe it'd been too quick judging from the skepticism on both of their faces.

"It's time isn't it? Let's collect our boys."


End file.
